La Loi de l'Union (en pause)
by Milky01
Summary: Le monde magique est en plein déclin. Le ministère, avec l'appui du Magenmagot, ont décidé de ressortir une loi sur l'union de deux êtres magiques, datant bien avant la fondation de Poudlard. Venez découvrir comment les élus réagissent à la découverte de la loi, découvrir plusieurs scènes de leur vie privée. Rating M au cas où [En pause]
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Lorsqu'il se rendit ce matin-là au Chemin de Traverse, il ne pensait pas apprendre une telle nouvelle. Il devait à l'origine aller uniquement s'acheter quelques robes sorcières et du matériel d'écriture – parchemins, encre et plumes – avant de commencer son nouveau travail. Mais dès qu'il était entré au Chaudron Baveur, il avait senti que quelque chose se passait. Pourtant il continua son chemin et fit ses achats. La rue lui semblait bien vide par rapport à d'habitude et les attroupements qui s'étaient formés ici et là sur le Chemin de Traverse, attirait l'attention. Il passa devant un premier, puis un deuxième, et encore un troisième rassemblement, avant de se laisser vaincre par sa curiosité.

Il s'approcha pour voir ce qui provoquait tant de réactions. Il dut jouer des coudes pendant quelques minutes pour enfin réussir à s'approcher assez près. Il s'agissait d'une annonce du Ministère. Visiblement, ils avaient décidé d'user de ce moyen pour la rendre public, donc il devait s'agir d'une déclaration officielle qui concernait tout le peuple sorcier, et qui ne devait pas avoir sa place dans le journal – du moins pas encore. Il vérifia tout de même le sceau accompagnant le communiqué, car il pouvait tout de même s'agir d'une farce.

Voyant que le sceau était tout ce qu'il avait authentique – ou alors il s'agissait d'une excellente contrefaçon – il commença à lire ce que leur Ministère voulait les informer.

_« Séance n°394 à Huis Clos du Magenmagot,_

_Datant du 1er Octobre de l'an 1996,_

_Compte Rendu Officiel et Public de la Séance. »_

Il fronça les sourcils, normalement une rubrique était dédiée aux séances du Magenmagot dans la Gazette. Pourquoi prendre la peine de l'afficher ainsi dans la toute la rue et dans le Chaudron Baveur – il se souvenait maintenant, avoir vu plusieurs habitués se presser près du panneau d'affichage du pub. L'annonce était-elle à ce point importante ?

_« Il a été porté à l'attention du Magenmagot, il y a maintenant trois mois, que le peuple sorcier anglais subissait une forte baisse démographique qui n'allait pas s'arranger dans les années à venir. Pour remédier à cela, plusieurs lois ont été votées afin de préserver notre peuple._

_La principale loi visant au renversement de la courbe démographique est une loi de mariage, voté à la majorité (29 sièges à 23 sièges), respectant les points suivants :_

_\- Chaque ménage devra donner naissance à trois enfants minimums, peu importe la fortune, le rang ou le sang du ménage en question_

_\- Chaque sorcier ou sorcière se devra d'avoir trois enfants de son sang, si une sorcière se remarie, les enfants de son nouveau conjoint ne seront pas considérés comme les siens aux yeux de cette loi ;_

_\- Tout sorcier ou sorcière n'étant pas mariés avant leur 19e anniversaire se verra assigné un sorcier ou une sorcière de 17 ans ou plus_

_\- Si une sorcière ou un sorcier est soumis à un contrat de mariage mais qu'il n'est pas marié avant ses 19 ans ou les 19 ans de l'autre partie, le contrat sera annulé en faveur du contrat rédigé par le Ministère_

_\- A compter du jour où le contrat de mariage sera délivré au sorcier soumis à la loi, celui-ci aura 3 mois pour annoncer ses fiançailles à la personne désignée par le Ministère, puis 9 mois supplémentaires seront accordés pour le mariage_

_\- Les contrats établis par le Ministère prendront en compte plusieurs caractéristiques suivantes : les contrats familiaux antécédents à cette loi, engageant la famille et non le sorcier, la puissance magique de chaque partie, le caractère de chaque partie, les loisirs de chaque partie et le rang de chaque partie (chaque partie doit apporter quelque chose à l'autre dans ces contrats, afin de ne pas pénaliser les familles)_

_\- Les sorciers peuvent demander une révision de leur contrat s'ils jaugent que l'autre partie n'apporte rien à leur famille ou s'ils estiment justement que le choix du Ministère leur serait préjudiciable, toutefois les réclamations devront être argumentées et peuvent être refusées_

_\- Le nature du sang du sorcier ou de la sorcière ne sera en aucun cas un motif de réclamation d'un contrat_

_\- Le contrat de mariage sera un contrat magique qui devra être signé devant témoin (membre du Ministère ou Maître Gobelin) au moment des fiançailles_

_\- Des clauses pourront être ajoutées au contrat magique après négociations entre les deux familles_

_\- Le Ministère s'engage à payer une dot minimale de 150 Gallions pour chaque mariage, si l'autre partie estime que la dot doit être supérieur à cette somme, ce sera à la famille de la mariée de s'acquitter de la différence_

_\- Une cérémonie sorcière standard est obligatoire pour chaque mariage »_

D'autres détails s'étalaient en une longue liste concernant la cérémonie ou le contrat. Il était stupéfait d'une telle prise de décision. Leur peuple allait-il donc si mal ? Puis il se rendit compte que lui aussi se retrouvait sous le joug de cette nouvelle loi, étant un célibataire de 24 ans ! Il eut soudain peur en se demandant à quelle sorte de personne le Ministère comptait le marier ! Il avait définitivement autre chose à faire que de penser à ses courses de la semaine !

Mais avant de partir, il se pencha vers les dernières lignes de l'annonce, c'était toujours là que les plus mauvaises nouvelles se trouvaient…

_« - Des rituels de purifications du sang seront mis en place pour tous les mariages de cette génération, afin d'éviter des problèmes de consanguinités_

_\- Les rituels en question ne seront réalisés que par des sorciers habilités ayant reçus l'autorisation du Ministère pour les effectuer_

_\- Si la courbe démographique de n'autre peuple remonte significativement d'ici 20 ans, cette loi pourra être abrogée_

_\- Au contraire, si les problèmes de population se poursuivent ou que les résultats de cette loi dépassent ceux attendus, la loi sera améliorée et continuera d'être effective_

_\- Changer de pays ou de nationalité ne rendra pas le sorcier ayant fait ses démarches, inéligible à la loi_

_\- Celle-ci concerne tout enfant sorcier né sur le sol Anglais ou né d'un ou de deux parents anglais. »_

Ils avaient visiblement pensé à tout et ne reviendraient pas sur leur décision… Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le Chemin de Traverse semblait si vide : de nombreux sorciers et sorcières devaient déjà se trouver au Ministère de la Magie pour protester contre cette nouvelle loi. Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait prendre la chose : d'un côté, le Ministère lui offrait d'avoir un bon parti qui aurait quelques points communs avec et de l'autre, on lui enlevait le droit de se marier avec la personne de son choix…

Il rentra finalement chez lui avec l'intention d'observer la manière les choses allaient se dérouler.


	2. Harry Potter x Kevin Entwhistle

_Texte basé sur différents défis de La Gazette_

_Défi Les couples d'un pokémon : Harry Potter x Kévin Entwhistle_

_Défi Les ships farfelus : Harry Potter x Kévin Entwhistle_

_Défi Construit ton zoo : enclos - éléphants : Poudlard_

_Défi Première fois : premier baiser_

_Défi Le défi fou : 4. Personnage - Harry Potter_

_Défi 200 citations des Contes des Royaumes : 26 - Je fais ce que je veux_

_Défi Belles paroles : #4 Il y a un temps pour être gentil et un temps pour dire que ça suffit_

_Défi Répliques cultes : Je vais lui faire une proposition qu'il ne pourra refuser. **Le parrain**_

_Défi Expressions, adages et proverbes sorcier : Impossible n'est pas sorcier_

_Défi Collectionne les POPs : Ariel - coquillages - écrire sur la salle de bain des préfets_

_Défi Si tu l'oses : 7. Vert de jalousie_

_Défi Monster Mash : Liste 1 (tête) - Corne de démon - cruel_

_Défi Petits prompts à la pelle : 52 - Je t'ai embrasse pour te dire bonne nuit une fois, et depuis je ne peux plus être seul avec toi sans avoir envie de recommencer_

_Défi Le mot du jour : Alizarine_

_Défi 45 citations HG : "J'aimerais figer ce moment , et qu'il dure toute notre vie"_

_Défi Collection restreinte : 22. Rien de magique hormis le lieu_

_Défi La vie à deux c'est compliqué : 92. Afficher un sourire idiot_

* * *

Avec l'année que le brun avait prise pour partir à la recherche des horcruxes, la guerre qui a fait rage dans le parc de Poudlard et les réparations du château qui dû immobiliser de nombreux sorciers durant un an et demi, Harry patienta deux ans pour fouler à nouveau les couloirs de l'école afin de faire une huitième année et pouvoir passer ses ASPICs, comme de nombreux étudiants qui étaient en septièmes années. C'était une première pour l'académie de Poudlard de recevoir des élèves de vingts ans et plus.

Harry marcha vers la table des rouges et or pour prendre son petit déjeuner, laissant traîner une oreille sur certaines conversations. Comme d'habitude, ils étaient peu nombreux à cette heure, et Harry en profitait pour manger le peu que son estomac supportait, plutôt que de se forcer et être malade devant ses amis. Verre de jus de citrouille, quelques toasts et une pomme furent suffisant pour le remplir.

La horde des élèves flemmards fit son apparition en me temps qu'une nuée impressionnante de chouettes et de hiboux. Fronçant les sourcils devant ce spectacle, le brun déposa les noises dans un petit panier, donna un bout de bacon au volatile avant qu'il ne s'envole. Il tendit sa main droite afin de prendre le journal pour jeter un coup d'œil à la une de _La Gazette, _cependant une petite chouette hulotte au pelage sombre atterri devant lui avec une lettre assez volumineuse portant le sigle du Ministère.

Perplexe face à l'enveloppe, le jeune Potter regarda un peu partout pour voir que la quasi totalité des élèves et quelques enseignants avaient reçu exactement la même. Il ne savait pas quel était le sujet, mais en entendant les commentaires de certains, cela allait faire beaucoup de dégâts.

Prenant le journal, Harry fut choqué de lire l'entête de l'article.

_**La Loi du Mariage**_

_Chers lecteurs, chères lectrice, _

_Hier, durant la réunion du Magenmagot à été abordé le déclin du monde magique. Par ce fait, le ministre et les représentants ont voté une loi d'union. Le mariage entre les deux élus ne pourra être caduc. Une liste de tous les points sur les démarches, mais aussi les obligations sont détaillées à l'intérieur de ce journal. _

Harry ne put en lire plus qu'une tornade avec des cheveux roux le percuta.

"Mais c'est cruel Harry. Il ne peuvent nous faire ça. Nous sommes destinés à être ensemble."

Les yeux écarquillés par les paroles de la fille Weasley, le brun mit le temps de bien les comprendre. Depuis que son nom est sortie de la coupe, Ron devenu vert de jalousie a coupé tous liens. Harry ayant compris que son amitié avait toujours eu un prix ne fit rien pour améliorer leur rapport. Alors, depuis l'annonce des champions, il ne prononçait aucunes paroles aux roux, et maintenant c'était au tour de la dernière de venir raconter des sornettes, comme s'il allait l'épouser alors qu'elle en tout point semblable a son frère, cupide, égoïste et bien plus.

"Pardon. Je ne crois pas non"

"Mais Harry, nous-"

"Non. Il y a un temps pour être gentil et un temps pour dire que ça suffit. Et là c'est clairement le cas. Alors fiche moi la paix, je fais ce que je veux. Et si je dois me marier, ça sera avec la personne qui est inscrite dans cette enveloppe."

Harry prit son enveloppe et quitta dignement la grande salle. Il pouvait encore le bruits des conversations qui se déplaçaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard, alors qu'il était déjà au niveau du deuxième étage.

o0o

Lettre en main, il commença à la lire dans les grandes lignes.

_Depuis plus de mille ans, bien avant l'époque des fondateurs, voyant leur démographie diminuée, les différents gouverneurs de l'ancien temps décidèrent de mettre en place La Loi de l'Union… _

… _Avec les nombreuses guerres survenues dans notre pays depuis des dizaines d'années, et voyant ses effectifs magique décroître, le ministère et les semble du Magenmagot ont décidé de remettre en place la loi pour augmenter la population anglaise… _

… _Aucuns critères n'a été pris en compte, que ce soit le sang, la richesse ou bien le pouvoir, pour vous trouvez votre futur époux/épouse… _

… _Félicitations, votre promis/promise à pour nom Harry Potter. Vous avez un délai de 3 mois pour vous mettre en accord avec votre fiancé(é), puis 9 mois afin de concrétiser votre union… _

… _Plus de détails sur les points liés à La Loi sont disponibles sur les feuillets qui vous sont fournis avec cette lettre… _

Le serdaigle était surpris mais aussi très intéressé. Il fallait bien se le dire, mais Harry était vraiment captivant avec son regard et cette aura qui l'entourait, captivait tous les regards comme le miel attire les abeilles.

Son meilleur ami prit sa feuille pour voir le nom de son ou futur lié. La bouche grande ouverte, il se tourna vers Kevin et fit le poisson.

"Ouais, j'ai été autant surpris que toi"

"Wow. Au moins tu ne tombe pas sur un ancien mangemort ou enfant de mangemort. Et tu compte faire comment ?"

"J'ai vu qu'il a reçu la même lettre, donc mon nom doit être indiqué. Je vais lui faire une offre qu'il ne pourra pas refuser. Et toi ?"

"Pas encore reçu. Apparemment, avec le nombre de personnes éligibles il peut y avoir du retard dans les livraisons"

"Jespere que tu tomb-"

Le serdaigle, de son nom Kevin Entwhistle, fut coupé dans sa phrase par le cri que la dernière des Weasley fit quand elle alla se jeter dans les bras de son futur époux. Il laissa transparaître un sourire face aux propos du brun de Gryffondor en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune répugnance à ce qu'il épouse la personne que le ministère avait choisi pour lui. En le voyant quitter la salle, Kévin en aurait fait de même pour pouvoir lui parler mais il préférait laisser un peu de temps afin de trouver quoi dire pour leur première discussion.

o0o

Les jours suivants, le gryffondor passa son temps libre à la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur la famille de son futur compagnon de vie. Merlin que cela faisait drôle de se le rappeler tous les jours. Lui qui n'avait aucune relation amoureuse ou charnelle se voyait déjà fiancé à un homme. Pas qu'il n'avait de préjugés sur les homosexuels ou autres, il avait bien vu que le monde sorcier était bien plus avancé que les moldus sur certains points.

Il n'avait toujours rien trouvé, donc la seule explication qu'il trouva est que le fameux Kévin est un né-de-moldu. Il alla reposer les ouvrages sur les généalogies sorcières et se recentra sur ses devoirs en cours. Harry était en train d'écrire son paragraphe pour son devoir de Botanique sur l'alizarine, matière colorante rouge qui était extraite dans les racine de garance, quand la chaise en face de lui se recula. Levant son regard, il vit un jeune de son âge avec de courts cheveux blond et de magnifique yeux lagon. Kévin rougit d'embarras sous le regard émeraude de Harry.

"Eum… Salut"

"Salut"

"Je peux me joindre à toi ?", Harry regarda tout autour de lui et constata que l'élève aurait pu se placer n'importe où.

"Bien sur"

"Merci", sourit le jeune serdaigle. "Au fait, je suis Kévin Entwhistle"

"Oh! Enchanté Kevin. Moi c'est Harry, mais je pense que tu le savais" dit-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

"Enchanté Harry. Et pour te répondre je ne connais de Harry Potter que ce que les gens racontent pour se faire bien voir. Mais moi j'aimerais connaître le vrai Harry."

C'était la première fois qu'on voulait le connaître pour ce qu'il était, et non pour sa célébrité. Rougissant de honte face à ses propos, Harry remercia silencieusement Kévin. Ils passèrent de nombreuses heures à discuter afin de mieux se connaître. Le seul point que le brun n'aborda pas était sa relation avec ses relatifs. Venant tous les deux du monde moldus, ils avaient passé en revus de nombreuses situations qu'ils avaient eux, comme par exemple le passage à la gare King's Cross, ou bien la différence entre les enfants de sorciers et les enfants comme eux. Ce qui pouvait être un véritable frein dans l'apprentissage pour les jeunes élèves qui se pensaient sous-estimés.

Les jours passaient, où les deux étudiants continuaient à se découvrir l'un l'autre, mais aussi de voir un certain rapprochement, puis les mois. Arrivé en début du mois de Janvier, Harry et Kévin furent conviés à se rendre au ministère pour une entrevue sur l'avancement de leur union.

Installé dans une salle de réunion, le futur couple installé devant une table, où plusieurs dossiers étaient posés, le ministre et un gobelin leur faisait face.

"Bien. J'ai décidé de vous recevoir seul, avec la présence du responsable gobelin en charge des dossiers sur la loi sorcière, en partie par votre statut monsieur Potter. Je ne veux pas parler de votre célébrité ou autre, mais plutôt de plusieurs points vous concernant. C'est bien cela monsieur Ragnock ? "

" En effet monsieur le ministre. Étant le dernier membre de sa famille, le jeune Harry Potter est l'héritier légitime de sa famille. Votre père était Lord, et ce titre aurait du vous revenir une fois son âge avancé ou bien si conséquences graves. Malheureusement, vos parents sont décédés bien trop tôt, et personnes n'a dû vous parler de vos futurs fonctions que vous aurez au magenmagot mais également sur vos biens. Par conséquent, j'en profite de ma présence en ces lieux pour vous remettre le titre de Lord Potter ainsi que celui de Black puisque votre parrain vous a reconnu comme son héritier, ainsi que les sceaux, vous trouverez dans ces pochettes tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur vos possessions financières ou bien immobilière. De ce fait, nous devons trouver les meilleures solutions à prendre pour la rédaction de votre contrat de mariage par rapport à monsieur Entwhistle"

"Je suis près à signer tout ce que vous voulez. L'argent ou les biens de Harry n'ont aucune importance pour moi", se tournant vers le brun, le blond lui lança un magnifique sourire qui réchauffa le cœur par rapport à ses paroles.

"Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'argent, il y a aussi le leg pour vos futurs enfants. Étant donné que monsieur Potter est Lord de deux maisons, vous devrez décider si seulement l'aîné peut prétendre aux titres des deux familles, ou bien si les deux premiers auront chacun la charge d'une maison."

"Quoi ? Mais nous sommes des hommes, c'est impossible qu'on puissent avoir des enfants ensemble" s'exclama Harry.

"Impossible n'est pas sorcier monsieur Potter", chantonne le ministre, "Il faut savoir qu'il existe une potion vous permettant de tomber enceint. Et La Loi vous impose de donner naissance à trois enfants."

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient sous le choc, ils n'avaient pas encore lu entièrement les documents avec l'abondance des devoirs et les vacances où Kevin rentrait chez lui. Ils étaient venus un peu à l'aveuglette pour cet entretien.

Mettant en place les conditions et les obligations de leur futur contrat de mariage, les deux jeunes hommes, avec l'aide du ministre et du gobelins mirent des heures à tomber d'accord sur tout. Trouver leur lieu de résidence, savoir s'il fallait coller les noms de familles ou bien n'en garder qu'un, connaître ce que chacun pouvait apporter par le biais monétaire ou matériel dans le couple. Kévin, de son statut de né-de-moldu, était très embarrassé de voir que c'était surtout Harry qui participait à tout. Voyant son trouble, le brun le réconforta, lui disant que ce qu'il lui appartenait serait à lui dans un futur proche.

Avant de laisser partir les deux élèves de Poudlard, le ministre prit la parole.

"Maintenant que tout est en ordre, que vos fiançailles sont officielles, une annonce sera faites dans _La Gazette _demain. Et pour terminer, je n'ai plus qu'à vous remettre ceci."

Il tendit une petite boîte noire à chacun. En l'ouvrant, ils purent voir un anneau simple en or blanc. Bagues qu'ils mirent à leur doigt, signifiant leur appartenance à l'autre. Un sourire niais sur le visage, Harry se tourna vers le blond et fut subjugué par le sourire chaleureux qu'il pouvait voir.

C'est éreinté qu'ils arrivèrent au niveau du grand escalier, la nuit venait de tomber depuis peu, et ne sachant pas comment réagir face à son nouveau fiancé, Harry se dandina sur ses pieds.

"Euh… C'était vraiment une journée enrichissante"

"En effet, j'ai vraiment hâte qu'on apprennent à mieux se connaître" dit-il avec un sourire bienheureux.

"Oui, moi aussi" laissant apparaître quelques rougeurs sur ses joues. "Hum… Je vais aller me coucher, je suis complètement lessivé. Alors bonne nuit."

Harry ne put faire un pas dans la direction des escaliers, que Kévin le retint par le bras, il s'approcha lentement de lui pour lui permettre d'avoir l'occasion de reculer. Ne le voyant pas bouger, la tête de Kévin se rapprocha de celle du brun, les souffles se mélangeant. Le blond posa ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis, sa main prenant celle d'Harry et la serrant un peu. Il commença à reculer, mais le rouge et or le retint par sa main valide au niveau de son col pour revenir à la charge et se faire rencontrer encore une fois leur bouche.

Haletant et rouge écrevisse, Kévin souhaita une bonne nuit à Harry et partit rejoindre son dortoir.

La semaine après le rendez vous pour officialiser leur fiançailles devant le ministre et un représentant gobelin fut laborieuse pour chacun des deux. Dès le lendemain, les titres des différents journaux britanniques avaient pour point commun l'annonce du futur mariage entre Harry Potter et Kévin Entwhistle. Les regards haineux et jaloux étaient portés sur le jeune serdaigle, car beaucoup auraient voulus être à sa place et pouvoir profiter de la renommée et de la richesse du dernier Potter. Tous les jours, le bleu et bronze recevait des lettres de menaces, des insultes ou même de mort s'il ne mettait pas fin à son union avec le survivant. Devant une telle ampleur des mesures ont été mises en place pour que ces lettres ne puissent passer la barrière du domaine de Poudlard et renvoyer illico à leurs destinataire. De son côté, le rouge et or a eu droit à une véritable crise de colère venant de son ancien meilleur ami Ronald Weasley comme quoi il aurait dû se marier avec sa sœur. Il ne savait pas d'où il sortait une telle ineptie, surtout qu'il n'avait jamais fait le moindre geste ou émis la moindre parole à la jeune fille pour qu'elle puisse le penser. Parlant de cette dernière, dès l'article sur les deux jeunes hommes lu, elle fit un véritable scandale dans la Grande Salle avec crise de larmes.

Harry était heureux que ce soit la fin de semaine et qu'il pouvait être enfin tranquille et rester caché dans une salle. Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de pouvoir parler à Kévin du baiser échangé, et Merlin qu'il en avait envie et de pouvoir recommencer.

Profitant d'être vendredi soir, le brun alla chercher ses affaires et prit la direction du troisième étage pour aller se détendre dans la salle de bain des préfets, il n'y était pas retourné depuis le tournoi. Arrivé dans le couloir où la porte était cachée, il aperçut la seule personne qu'il avait grandement envie de voir. Kévin, la main droite posée sur la poignée, lui donna un sourire chaleureux en le voyant apparaître. Harry avait l'impression que des millions de papillons volaient à travers son estomac face au sourire de son futur mari. Ne percevant pas qu'il avait inconsciemment reproduit le même geste, avec un éclat lumineux dans ses yeux, il s'avança jusqu'au jeune homme qui tenait la porte ouverte.

La pièce n'avait pas changée, toujours aussi merveilleuse à voir avec ces grands carreaux fait de marbre blancs qui recouvrait tout le sol, ses nombreuses fenêtres aussi grandes que les murs. Les vitraux d'une légère opacité, qui laissaient entrer le soleil sans déranger les occupants. Sans oublier le plus important de tous, celui représentant une sirène se coiffant les cheveux sur un rocher. Les couleurs des matériaux étaient juste sublimes à regarder. L'immense fontaine avec ses multiples robinets sur plusieurs niveaux, qui laissaient couler une eau de différentes couleurs. Les odeurs qui s'en dégage aient avaient le don d'apaiser n'importe qui.

Harry se dirigea derrière le paravent pour ne pas montrer son corps mince et meurtri par les nombreux coups reçu de sa famille, ou bien de sa cavale contre les mangemorts ou les rafleurs. Voyant Kevin à l'intérieur de l'impressionnante baignoire, qui aurait plus le nom de piscine de son point de vue, il entra rapidement laissant des rougeurs apparaîtrent face au fait de se retrouver à moitié nu devant l'autre homme.

Ne sachant pas comment se comporter face à l'autre, Kévin laissa le temps à Harry de se reprendre et de prendre la parole en premier. Il avait bien vu qu'il n'était pas à l'aise de se retrouver dans cette situation, même s'il pouvait toujours voir la lueur de contentement dans son regard hypnotique.

Toujours embarrassé, le brun regarda du coin de l'œil son condisciple de serdaigle. Il attarda son regard sur le torse assez développé du blond, il pouvait voir des pectoraux qui étaient déjà dessiné, son ventre était plat, pas autant que le sien ou on pouvait apercevoir ses côtes. Mais on pouvait légèrement redessiner les contours de quelques abdominaux. Sa bouche commença à s'assécher lorsque son regard émeraude suivit la ligne de poils blond qui descendait de son nombril à la jointure de son maillot de bain. Rougissant encore plus, et levant rapidement la tête, il pouvait remarquer le petit sourire satisfait sur le visage de son camarade. Ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise, Kévin prit quand même la parole.

"Ça été ta semaine ?"

"Hein ! Oh… Euh, oui. Enfin non. Plutôt horrible. Et je suis désolé de ce que je te fait subir"

"Tu n'as pas à l'être Harry. Tu n'y est pour rien dans le comportement des gens."

Le brun se détendit de plus en plus en voyant son compagnon de vie le rassurer sur les événements passés. Au fils des minutes, les deux hommes se mirent à se rapprocher sans le remarquer. Ce n'est qu'en sentant la jambe de Kévin contre la sienne que Harry se mit de nouveau à rougir face à ce simple geste.

"Il y a une chose que j'aimerais te dire", parla doucement le blond tout en le regardant dans les yeux. "L'autre soir, je t'ai embrassé pour te dire bonne nuit une fois et depuis je ne peux plus être seul avec toi sans avoir envie de recommencer."

Euphorique de constater que le bleu et bronze ressentait la même chose, le jeune Potter lui affirma qu'il aspirait aussi à recommencer. Avec un sourire lumineux, Kévin passa sa main derrière la nuque du brun afin de l'attirer un peu plus vers lui. N'émettant aucune retenue face au geste, Harry se laisse faire, et parcourut les derniers centimètre afin que sa bouche puisse rencontrer sa camarade. Laissant passer un soupir de contentement, Kévin en profita pour laisser passer sa langue pour qu'elle vienne exécuter la danse du baiser avec celle du brun. C'est avec le manque d'air que le Gryffondor se recula un peu pour poser son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis. Les yeux fermés, il avait pleinement profiter du baiser, faisant par la même gonfler légèrement son bas sous les sensations ressentis pour le tendre moment mais aussi par les quelques caresses sur sa nuque. N'ayant aucunes expériences là-dedans, le brun ne voulait faire le moindre gestes.

" C'était wow! J'aimerais figer ce moment, et qu'il dire toute notre vie."

Heureux du commentaire de son fiancé, le serdaigle approuva la déclaration par un nouveau baiser. Ils venaient de passer une nouvelle étapes dans leur futur.

Après avoir tant de malheur dans sa famille moldue, ou bien entre les années passées à Poudlard à survivre contre les attaques de Voldemort et sa course mortelle à la rechechre des objets contenant les morceaux d'âme de Tom, Harry voyait enfin le début du bonheur qu'il pourrait avoir dans sa vie grâce au jeune homme le contemplant avec des yeux brillant. Oui, finalement cette loi eu du bon pour lui, il avait eu une chance inouï de tomber sur quelqu'un comme Kévin.

Ne pouvant se passer de si bon moment, Harry passa ses bras autour du cou du blond pour échanger un nouveau baiser autant passionnant.

* * *

_A la prochaine..._


	3. Dr Granger x Marcus Flint

_Texte basé sur différents défi de La Gazette_

_\- Les couples d'un pokémon : Dr Granger / Marcus Flint_

_\- Ship farfelus : Dr Granger / Marcus Flint_

_\- Répliques cultes : "Salut ! J'm'appelle Quentin, j'suis de Montargis" (Tais-toi)_

_\- Pick a card : Five of heart - écrire sur un pairing rare_

_\- Si tu l'oses : 988. Sorcière_

_\- Construit ton zoo : Enclos tigres - Les Trois Balais_

_-Défi fou : 264. Pas de Serdaigles_

_\- Collectionne les POPs : Loot Llama - le licol - placer le mot licol dans votre texte_

* * *

_Pour ce texte, le Dr Granger sera OCC puisqu'il aura seulement l'âge de vingt ans, et non un adulte._

* * *

Comme tous les jeunes enfants, John s'imaginait bien vivre dans un monde rempli de magie et de ses créatures. Vampires, loups-garous, dragons, sorcières… Son meilleur ami, imaginaire bien sûr, était un vampire un peu plus âgé que lui, châtain au yeux vert. Des années plus tard, il se souviendrai toujours de la première chose qu'il lui est dite.

"Salut ! J'm'appelle Quentin, j'suis de Montargis."

Durant toute son enfance, John retrouvait son ami vampire après l'école. Il vivait de nombreuses aventures dans la cabane que son père avait construit dans la forêt juste derrière chez eux. Malheureusement, tout pris fin avant la fin de l'école primaire, le garçon ne voyait plus son ami, il avait beau l'appeler il ne venait plus. Il essaya de le retrouver dans les différentes cachettes qu'ils avaient trouvé. Rien n'y fit, Quentin avait totalement disparu. Pourtant John était sûr et certains qu'il existait bel et bien, il en avait parlé un soir a ses parents lorsque ceux-ci virent leur fils les larmes aux yeux. Ils lui expliquèrent que son ami était juste le fruit de son imagination d'enfant par rapport aux nombreux dessins animés ou films qu'il avait regardé.

Son adolescence se passa le plus naturellement possible, plus jamais il ne repensa à son ami imaginaire.

Cependant le jour de son vingtième anniversaire, John eu la surprise de voir un homme âgé avec ses cheveux grisonnants, des yeux d'un violet hypnotisant, portant une robe de couleur pourpre surmonté par une cape noir avec une capuche fourré d'une polaire au bout. Il posait un regard attendri sur lui, mal à l'aise John se tourna vers ses parents pour avoir une explication.

"John, viens t'asseoir. Nous devons discuter"

"Que ce passe-t-il ?"

"Si vous permettez madame Granger, je vais prendre la parole."

Catherine Granger, femme d'une quarantaine d'année, brune aux yeux noisette, porta un regard sur son époux avant de se tourner vers leur invité et hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

"Pour commencer, je suis Lord Leonius Selwyn. En reprenant la tête de ma famille, je suis partie à la recherche des personnes qui ont été reniés par le passé. Votre grand-mère, Frederick, se nommait Tania, elle était la petite sœur de mon père, elle fut marié à Alistair Greenglass. Quand leur fille vint au monde, donc votre mère, et qu'ils comprirent qu'elle ne serait pas comme eux, ils l'ont reniée, déshéritée et laissé devant la porte d'un orphelinat. "

"Attendez, attendez. Donc vous êtes un membre de ma famille ? Et, comment ça elle était différente ? Elle était tout à fait normale."

"Oui, je suis votre grand oncle. Et c'est justement le fait qu'elle soit normale le problème. Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire est quelque chose que peu de personnes savent. Le fait que votre mère fut éjectée de sa famille est qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière."

Le vieil homme s'arrêta de parler pour laisser ses paroles remonter dans les cerveaux des moldus. Il s'attendait aux cris, aux insultes et autres joyeusetés. Mais rien, un silence planant dans la pièce.

" Euh… Wow… Si cela est vrai, pourquoi êtes vous là ?"

"Car même si vous n'avez pas de magie en vous, vous êtes quand même considéré comme faisant parti du monde magique. Car dans votre sang, coule les gènes sorciers. Votre fils, John aurait très bien pu en devenir, ou bien ses enfants quand il en aura. Étant Lord, il est de mon devoir de m'occuper de chaque membre de ma famille."

" Alors, ça veut dire que quand j'étais jeune mon ami vampire Quentin était vrai et non un ami imaginaire comme mes parents le pensaient ? "

" C'est tout à fait possible. Il est possible pour les vampires de ne se faire voir que par une seule personne. Donc oui, il était peut être vrai. Tu as un nom ?

"Juste qu'il s'appelait Quentin. Et qu'il venait de Montargis. Ça m'a beaucoup fait rire."

"Ah! Les De Valois sont un grand clan de vampires français. Et je pense que son chef de clan, en apprenant ton statut à sûrement dû lui donner ordre de ne plus te voir. Car les créatures étaient très mal vue il y a encore quelques années. Sinon la deuxième raison de ma venue est à propos de l'avenir de John."

"Moi? Pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune surpris.

" À cause de la nouvelle loi qui a été voté il y a quelques jours, La loi du Mariage. A cause de la baisse progressive de la population sorcière, la loi est faite pour que toutes personnes n'étant pas déjà marié ou sans enfants, se voit lié à une autres personne. Dans cette lettre, se trouve tous les points de la loi, ainsi que le nom de la personne choisi. "

John, tremblant, pris la lettre et l'ouvrit. Il survola rapidement les énoncés pour les lire plus tard. Il se figea en voyant qu'il s'était lié à vie à un autre homme. Il leva rapidement la tête vers le… Il avait du mal à se faire à la vérité. Lui qui avait toujours voulu vivre dans un monde de magie en étant enfant, voilà qu'il était l'arrière petit-fils d'une sorcière.

" C'est une blague ?" cria John.

"Non"

"John, chéri ? Que ce passe-t-il ?"

"Un homme. Je suis lié à un homme. Et un mariage au bout d'un an !"

"Je comprends votre désarroi. Mais chez les sorciers, l'homosexualité est accepté. Tous les jeunes enfants ont été éduqué ainsi, du fait de certaines créatures magiques qui trouve un compagnon d'âme en une homme ou une femme. As-tu un problème avec l'homosexualité ?"

" Non, mais depuis tout petit on nous assure qu'un homme ne peut finir qu'avec une femme."

"Il faut savoir qu'on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Tu peux très bien être avec une femme, et du jour au lendemain tombé sur un homme pour qui tu ressentira bien plus de sentiments. C'est comme ça que nous avons été éduqués. Ne t'en fais pas, tu viendras avec moi dans le monde magique, sur le Chemin de Traverse, je te montrerais le monde dans lequel tu vivras bientôt et te donnerais tous les ouvrages nécessaire."'

Sidéré, aucun membre de la famille Granger ne pipa mot. Leonius continua à parler, à leur donner beaucoup plus d'informations sur le monde magique.

o0o

Avec l'arrivée de la lettre du ministère sur la nouvelle loi, Marcus avait de plus en plus le sourire lorsqu'il était seul. Étant issus de l'aristocratie sorcière, et de surcroît un serpentard, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser passer ses émotions et sentiments à travers ses mimiques.

À cause de son problème de dentition, qui n'était pas minime, Marcus n'osait plus approcher qui que ce soit pour flirter puisqu'à chaque fois il se faisait rembarrer ou on riait de lui. Alors, cette lettre avec le nom de son futur époux était une bénédiction pour lui. Il avait vraiment hâte de la connaître, et espérait tomber sur quelqu'un de jeune, et non comme le troisième Weasley qui devait épouser le père du jeune Nott.

Pour cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard, c'est accompagné de ses amis Terence Higgs et Adrian Pucey, que le trio prit le chemin des Trois balais. Marcus avait besoin de parler avec eux, d'avoir quelques conseils pour éviter de faire un faux pas et que son futur compagnon refuse le contrat et qu'il finisse seul.

"Et pour ton problème ? Que vas-tu faire ?"

"Je ne sais pas encore." souffla de dépit le serpentard.

"Pourquoi ne pas poser un glamour ?" demanda Terence.

"Ça peut être une possibilité. Après tout l'opération est prévu pour cet été."

Marcus était obligé d'attendre la seconde maturité de sa magie avant de sauter le pas et faire son opération pour sa dentition. Il en avait parlé avec ses parents, et comme c'était un véritable handicap pour le jeune Flint. Après de nombreuses recherches et entretiens avec des spécialistes, il avait été décidé que le procédé ne pourrait se faire qu'à ses 18 ans, que Marcus fêtera au mois de mai.

"D'ailleurs, il fait partie de quelle branche de la famille Selwyn?"

"Aucune idée. C'est surtout le deuxième nom de famille qui ne me dis rien du tout"

"Jamais entendu parler non plus. Au pire tu verra lors de votre rendez-vous."

"D'ailleurs, tu le rencontre quand ?"

"La semaine prochaine. Mon père vient me chercher samedi. Ça va être une semaine angoissante !"

Les trois amis se mirent à rire de la situation, les verres de bierraubeurre continuèrent à défiler toute l'après midi, alors que les discussions étaient beaucoup moins sérieuses.

o0o

John était fasciné par tout ce qu'il voyait sur le Chemin de Traverse, voir tous ces gens dans leurs robes aux différentes couleurs, apercevoir les sorciers voler sur leur balai était tout simplement fantastique. Ces yeux n'arrêtaient pas de laisser voir la lueur d'intérêt qu'il avait pour tout ce qui passait devant lui. Il avait passé énormément de temps avec son grand oncle Leonius chez Fleury et Bott à dénicher toutes sortes de livres pour parfaire sa connaissance du monde magique.

Le seul bémol qu'il pouvait constater était le retard qu'ils avaient par rapport à son monde. Voir les sorciers bloqués à l'époque du moyen âge était assez perturbant pour le jeune homme. Le transport se faisait par des chevaux attachés avec un licol, qui tiraient des charrettes parfois trop remplis. Par contre voir une cheminé en plein extérieur était une première pour lui, John se tourna vers Leonius en haussant un sourcil en guise de question. Un sourire mutin aux lèvres, le vieux sorcier prit de la poudre de cheminette dans sa main, avant de refaire face au garçon.

"Bien. C'est bientôt l'heure de ton rendez-vous. Je vais te faire découvrir un des nombreux transports sorcier. La cheminette nous permet de nous rendre n'importe où, du moment que la cheminée est reliée au réseau des cheminées. Tu pourras ressentir quelques désagréments une fois de l'autre côté, mais ne t'en fais pas il n'y a rien de dangereux. Allez, viens te mettre à côté de moi. Voilà comme ça."

Le vieil homme laissa tomber la poudre avant qu'un feu vert ne prennent vis sous leurs pieds. John surpris poussa un peu cri de peur, avant que la voix de Leonius ne se fasse entendre.

" Ministère de la magie, Londres."

Il vacilla légèrement en sortant de la cheminée, avant de se tenir contre le montant afin de reprendre ses esprits. John suivit le vieux sorcier qui parcourait le long hall du bâtiment, il put apercevoir une pancarte qui flottait dans l'air, où l'inscription "Rendez-vous pour la Loi d'Union" était bien visible avec sa flèche directionnelle rouge. Emboîtant le pas, et entrant dans la pièce, le jeune cracmol ne quitta pas des yeux l'étrange petite créature à la peau verte ridée, son grand nez pointu et sis longues oreilles pointues. Un gobelin, s'il se souvenait parfaitement de ce que Leonius lui avait dit, de parfait requin dans le monde économique, mais également de véritables prodigue dans la fabrication d'armes ou de bijoux.

Ensuite, son regard se braqua sur les trois autres hommes présent, un sorcier ayant la cinquantaine, cheveux auburn, des yeux noirs, un nez assez plat surmonté de lunettes, était assis à côté du gobelin. Installés de l'autre côté de la table, un père et son fils qui étaient ressemblant avec leurs chevelures, leurs regards noisettes, et le visage aristocratique. Le port altier, ils étaient vêtus de robes, comme tous sorciers qu'il avait vu, qui devaient coûter une fortune en voyant les nombreux ornements en or, où bien les multiples dessins que les différents fils formaient. Quand le plus jeune le regarda, il comprit les paroles de son grand-oncle prononcés il y a plusieurs jours. Ce jeune homme était une véritable beauté, et sa légère barbe lui apportait encore plus de charme. Rougissant par rapport à ses pensées, et surtout face au regard cryptique de son futur époux. Oui, John pouvait bien vivre dans ce monde avec un homme comme lui.

Marcus était époustouflé par la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le fameux John était à tomber, ses courts cheveux cuivrés ne lui inspirait que de passer ses mains dedans, son regard d'un bleu turquoise était si captivant qu'il pourrait s'y noyer, et quel corps. Malgré son jeune âge, il pouvait voir une jolie musculature fine face à ses vêtements assez moulants, le serpentard n'était pas en reste, avec ses entraînements et ses matchs de quidditch, Marcus avait pu acquérir une certaine musculature.

Voulant faire bonne impression face à son futur compagnon, mais aussi face au Lord, Marcus se leva pour se présenter.

"Enchanté, je suis Marcus Flint. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer" dit-il avec un sourire lumineux, qui amenait quelques papillons dans le ventre de John.

Rougissant encore plus, le fils Granger répondit quand même à l'autre jeune homme.

"Un plaisir. Je suis John Selwyn Granger."

Les deux jeunes se ne lâchait plus du regard, et les Lords avaient bien vu qu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas lâché la main. Heureux pour son fils, malgré le fait que son futur gendre soit un cracmol, Thadeus se racla la gorge pour marquer sa gêne, mais également pour que les jeunes reviennent sur terre.

"Et si nous regardions pour votre futur contrat de mariage les clauses qu'ils nous faudra aborder."

Les deux garçons, honteux de s'être fait prendre ainsi, rouge de gêne s'éloignèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre, avant de venir prendre place chacun auprès de leur responsable.

Oui, pour chacun d'eux, un futur heureux se dessinait devant leur yeux.

* * *

_A la prochaine ..._


End file.
